


Oh Darling, Stand By Me

by Miss Arcadian (m_wyz)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin is Yunho biased, M/M, Yunho is Changmin biased too, and there's some angst too, but what else is new, seriously this is really fluffy, warning: cute and cuddly Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_wyz/pseuds/Miss%20Arcadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin wants to stand at Yunho's right side forever, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling, Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Seriously, Changmin is obnoxiously cute in this. I can't believe I wrote him so fluffy and sweet. It's all Yunho's fault, really. Shim gets like that around Jung. 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed and edited very little. Once I finished I just wanted to post it.

                With autumn comes the announcement that Changmin is going to debut soon in a group with four hyungs. He knows them already from training, but living with them teaches him more about them than Changmin thinks he really needs to know. He learns that Junsu-hyung puts as much effort into winning video games as he does into singing and dancing, and that Yoochun-hyung can’t go a day without talking to his younger brother. He discovers Jaejoong-hyung is _really_ weird but it’s probably because he grew up with eight sisters and, look, he cooks well enough that Changmin (who really misses his mother’s food, he’s only fifteen, okay?) puts up with it for the home-cooked dinners. And Yunho-hyung…well, Changmin learns that Yunho-hyung is perfect.

                Yunho-hyung always smiles at Changmin and comforts him when practices go so long that Changmin feels overwhelmed by trying to keep up with schoolwork and _actual_ work. Yunho doesn’t scold Changmin when everyone’s feeling stressed by the pressure, snapping at each other, and he patiently helps Changmin with their dance moves instead. He lets Changmin sneak treats even when management says they need to watch their diets, and he even lets Changmin cuddle him at night when he needs to be reminded that his life isn’t _all_ demands and expectations, that he has someone warm and encouraging as well.  

                When November turns into December, practices at the studio grow longer even as the hours of daylight diminish. However, they don’t mind working harder than ever, excitement now coloring their every action. It’s not so tense now that everyone knows there’s no way their debut could be derailed at this point. They do well enough that management actually lets them off early one chilly afternoon, saying that a break would benefit them as much as more practice.

                It isn’t until after Changmin puts on his coat that he realizes Yunho isn’t following suit. “Yah, Yunho-hyung, why are you just standing there?” Junsu asks, giving the older boy a look that indicates he thinks Yunho is a bit slow. Yunho just smiles.

                “I’m going to stay for a while and practice in the dance studio,” he replies, before exiting the room.  The rest of Changmin’s hyungs look at each other for a moment before shrugging and continuing to get dressed in their winter clothes. Changmin pulls off his coat instead.

                “Changmin-ah, aren’t you coming?” Jaejoong insists, trying to hand Changmin his hat. Changmin refuses it.

                “No, I’m going to stay with Yunho-hyung,” he responds.

                When he finds Yunho, his hyung is practicing the “Hug” choreography, moving with a grace Changmin strives to emulate. Yunho notices his presence, turning and smiling so brightly that everything else seems dull in comparison

                “Changminnie, what are you doing here?”

                Changmin, who is embarrassed by his need to follow his hyung around, doesn’t admit he just wanted to stay with the older boy. Instead, he shrugs, saying, “I thought I needed to practice more.” Yunho and Changmin stay in the studio for another three hours before they leave, exhausted but satisfied.

 

.

 

                A year later, Dong Bang Shin Ki has become a huge success. Changmin and his hyungs are loved by thousands of fans, praised for their talent and good lucks. All five of them feel indestructible and fuel their bodies with the exhilaration of being the best idol group in the industry, because it’s not like they have time to sleep anymore. The first break they ever get isn’t even long enough for Yunho or Jaejoong to travel home, and Yoochun’s family is abroad. In the end, only Junsu and Changmin go home for the day.

                Changmin is surprised by how little has changed. Having lived in the dorm for over a year, he thought that coming home, now a huge star, things would somehow be different. They aren’t. His younger sisters still bicker with each other, and, once they got over the emotional reunions and slight awkwardness from barely seeing each other for the past year and a half, with him. His father is somewhat distant, but says he’s proud of Changmin. His mother hugs him tight and cooks a big dinner to celebrate eating all together again. After eating, his parents drive him back to the dorm, and Changmin feels the heavy burden of loss.

                Finding the kitchen and living room empty upon his arrival, Changmin heads straight to the room he shares with Yunho. The older boy is sitting up on his bed, with what looks like a Japanese textbook in on his lap. Changmin curls up next to him, and Yunho puts the book aside.

                “Did you have a good day, Changdol-ah?” he inquires, carding his fingers soothingly through Changmin’s hair. Changmin sighs wearily.

                “It was, but then I remembered that I had to leave. I like being in Dong Bang Shin Ki, but I feel like I have to choose between being with you and being with my family. And I don’t want to lose either of you.” Changmin’s body relaxes somewhat, relieved to get the words out.

               “Oh, Changmin-ah.” Yunho’s hands move from their positions to circle around Changmin’s back, hugging him tightly. “I don’t want to lose you either. I know it’s really hard right now, but someday it will get easier. We’ll be able to see our families more, and we’ll be proud of how much we’ve accomplished. Everything is going to be alright, okay?”

                “Okay.”

                They stay curled up together for a little while longer, conversation starting again after a long silence. Changmin feels soothed by the presence of his favorite hyung, and is startled when Jaejoong and Yoochun barge into the room, reminding Changmin that he and Yunho aren’t the only two people in the world.

                “Yoochun and I don’t want to mope around feeling miserable for ourselves, so we’re going out. Do you two want to come?” Celebrity life suits Jaejoong well. His gregarious personality thrives in the highly social entertainment world, where connections are everything and the ability to create them is prized. Changmin is somewhat jealous that Jaejoong has adapted so easily and made so many friends. But, then again, he thinks, he doesn’t need that many friends as long as he has Yunho.

                Yunho smiles and picks up his neglected textbook. “I’ll stay in; I should have been studying today. You two have fun together.” Yunho turned his face to look at Changmin. “Or three? Changmin, do you want to go?”

                Changmin shakes his head. “No, I’ll stay with you, hyung.”

                Jaejoong doesn’t even pause before breezily walking out. “Well, you two don’t get too bored sitting at home!” he calls over his shoulder.

                Changmin knows he won’t.

 

.

 

                Two years later, Dong Bang Shin Ki has won dozens of awards, Cassiopeia is the largest fandom ever, and Changmin rages because that didn’t stop Yunho from being hurt. The four of them, along with their managers, sit in his hospital room, waiting for good news, as doctors and nurses enter and exit the room every couple of minutes. Their tears have dried, but Yoochun’s eyes are still red and puffy, Junsu shakes his foot anxiously, Jaejoong stares blankly at the heart monitor, and Changmin alternates between wanting to throw something (again) and clutching desperately at Yunho’s hand.

                “I need to go outside for a while,” Yoochun announces, standing up decisively. Changmin kind of wants to go with him, to find comfort with Yoochun by ignoring the pain for a little while, but it can’t compare to the comfort he finds in holding Yunho’s hand, so he stays put.

                Yoochun returns in half an hour, looking much less overwhelmed. The rest of them have barely moved, although Jaejoong has gone from staring at the monitor to hugging Junsu’s side, both of them talking quietly to combat their anxiety. Changmin hasn’t released Yunho’s hand, and doesn’t even when their manager gets up another half hour later, nothing having changed, and declares that it’s time to leave. Jaejoong and Junsu both seem to be relieved (and guilty over the fact that they are), but they are quick to comply. Yoochun takes longer to come out of his reverie, but pulls on his jacket as well. It’s at that point that they seem to realize Changmin hasn’t budged.

                “Maknae, are you coming?” Jaejoong asks softly. Changmin notices his oldest hung doesn’t say “aren’t”, doesn’t assume. He thinks his attachment to Yunho is probably more obvious than he’d like, but he can’t bring himself to care when Yunho’s lying corpse-like on a hospital bed like this, the only indication of life the steady beep of the heart monitor and the not-so-steady rise and fall of his chest.

                “No, I’m going to stay with Yunho-hyung,” Changmin answers, his eyes not leaving their leader’s face. Even though he is tempted to leave with everyone, he can’t bear to leave Yunho with the hospital staff for company, even for the short while it will take their manager to drop them off and come back.

                Everyone accepts his decision, their manager herding them out as he insists they get home and get some sleep. Changmin can’t imagine getting any sleep until Yunho wakes up. He can’t imagine doing anything until Yunho wakes up.

                He huffs. “Hyung, do you know what I’m thinking?” There’s no response. “Hyung, I can’t live without you. Yunho-hyung, I love you.”

 

.

 

                “Ugh, do you have to kiss where I can see you?” Junsu whines childishly, turning his head and covering his eyes with his hand. Yunho just laughs his loud, heart-felt laugh, and Changmin clutches at Yunho’s torso even more possessively. When Junsu turns back around to complain more, Changmin pointedly kisses Yunho again, then pulls back and sticks out his tongue.

                “Yah!”

                But Junsu gives up and leaves, muttering all the way. Despite Junsu’s joking protests against Yunho and Changmin’s public displays of affection, Changmin has never been happier. Dong Bang Shin Ki is more successful than ever, the thought of Japan fills him with excitement rather than dread, and, best of all, Yunho-hyung is all his. It didn’t take long once Changmin admitted his feelings to himself for Yunho to notice that his beloved dongsaeng wasn’t acting normally around him, and, well, Changmin’s never been able to lie to Yunho.

                They might not be able to go on normal dates, but they already spend most of their time together, which makes their relationship a vast improvement on the Changmin’s past, utterly failed, attempts. Besides, when they get time to themselves, Changmin doesn’t want to go out, preferring to lie under Yunho’s body as his hyung kisses him softly, passionately, dangerously, and every other way possible. Yunho sets Changmin’s body on fire, intuitive and discerning enough to know exactly how to make Changmin squirm and beg for more.

                One night after their Mirotic comeback, when they all are buzzed with the knowledge that they are still, somehow, on top of the world, Yunho pulls Changmin into his bed and kisses him breathless. “I. Love. You,” Yunho proclaims between kisses. He pulls back, stroking Changmin’s cheek lovingly. Changmin’s eyes glitter, blazing with life, and he drags his hyung back down for a hard kiss when he finds himself unable to control his mouth enough to respond in words. His love for his hyung consumes him, and Changmin is half out of his mind even before Yunho tugs away again and requests, “Changmin, stay the night.”

                “Yes, hyung,” he gasps, and Yunho takes Changmin’s lips between his again before Changmin can get out anything else. In his head, though, he thinks: _I’ll always stay with you, Yunho-hyung_.

                That night, Yunho doesn’t just set Changmin’s body on fire. He makes it explode as love and desire collide and overcome his body and mind, the only thought passing through his brain how much he just wants to stay with Yunho, forever.

 

.

 

                And then comes the fall.

 

.

 

                “You’re not going to leave, are you?” Jaejoong doesn’t ask so much as he states. Changmin bites his bottom lip, blinking back the tears building in the corners of his eyes.

                “No, I’m going to stay with Yunho-hyung.”

 

.

 

                Their love is tested in 2010, when Yunho falls into depression and Changmin doesn’t know what to do when he doesn’t have his hyung to depend on. Changmin grows, truly becoming an adult as he learns that, sometimes, Yunho needs Changmin to do more than just stay with him. And that, sometimes, standing by his side is more than enough.   

                “Changmin-ssi, we were contemplating the possibility of a solo album…” management tells him over the phone.

                “No, I’m staying with Yunho-hyung,” Changmin tells them.

                And that’s that.

 

.

 

                _I guess love really can find a way_ , Changmin thinks as he holds hands with Yunho for their final bows on stage at Nissan Stadium. The fans are happy and Yunho is happy, so Changmin is happy too. In fact, for the first time in his career, Changmin feels as alive when he’s performing as when he’s curled up in bed with Yunho, kissing and making love the way they do when they have time to themselves. He misses his other hyungs sometimes, when he’s lonely or when he sings their old songs, but Yunho’s always been the one he needs most.

                That night, while the manager drives them home, Changmin tucks his head under Yunho’s jaw and dozes lightly, exhausted from the long tour. A kiss to his temple makes him flutter his eyes open, and he sees Yunho’s gentle smile, the one Changmin’s always loved, adorning his hyung’s face.

                “What’s with your face, hyung, stop smiling like that,” he gripes. Yunho kisses him again, this time on the lips. Changmin accepts it lazily, smiling back into the caress.

                “Changmin-ah, thank you,” Yunho beams. Changmin blushes, never having been comfortable accepting praise.

                “For what? I didn’t do anything special,” he deflects, unable to look away from his hyung’s gaze even as his blush deepened.

                “You stayed,” Yunho responds, openly and sincerely in the way only he can say things. Changmin rolls his eyes.

                “I’ll always stay with you hyung, you know that.” Changmin accepts another kiss and settles back down in his hyung’s arms, closing his eyes once more and enjoying the feeling of being held like he’s a lost teenager again, when Yunho’s embrace was his only source of comfort.

                “Changmin-ah, I’m always going to stay with you too,” Yunho promises.

                Yunho has never broken a promise in his life.


End file.
